Pleasure through your eyes
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Summary:- We have another fanfic staring Luna from A fated meeting and Sanguine. I will also be throwing in Karn from the last story as well as he is needed for assistance! Luna arrives at Sanguine's quarters and for some reason there seems to be a strange glint in his dark voided eyes. A strange feeling sets in and she can't control herself with heated moans and pure lust.


Title: - Pleasure through your eyes.

Rating: - M

Summary:- We have another fanfic staring Luna from A fated meeting and Sanguine. I will also be throwing in Karn from the last story as well as he is needed for assistance! ^_^ Luna arrives at Sanguine's quarters and for some reason there seems to be a strange glint in his dark voided eyes. A strange feeling sets in and she can't control herself with heated moans and pure lust. Once again I' sorry if I skip from one person to another it's just the way I write as I go sorry!

I would like to say all credit to an Anonymous writer who posted a fanfic up the Skyrim kink meme website with Molag Bal and a female human that I was totally blown away by awesome way to provide pleasure I guess so I decided to mix it up in a one-shot!

* * *

><p>Over the time spent after her first encounter with the dark prince of dark indulgence Luna had grown fond of being around them. At first yes it did seem awkward but slowly they all learnt to deal with her presence being around since Sanguine insisted that she show her loyalty to them to ensure she would not disclose their being in Skyrim and their whereabouts upon the planes.<p>

She had arguably agreed with Sanguine and in return they both began to develop taboo feelings for on another over time. Luna didn't know if it was because of how much time she seeked him out just to see how he interacted around others as compared to herself. She had spent a lot of time with the Demon just getting to know him on a different level as well as seeing him when he was in different moods.

Sanguine had pushed the issue when Luna had been returned from a wander around the grounds with Karn. He had her slung over his shoulder telling his Lord she had been poisoned. It was then that Luna had heard of how distraught Sanguine had become at the thought of losing her and that night as she recovered enough to move did he tell her of his feelings.

It scared her at first thinking he was playing mind games with her. What else could she think he was Deadra, they loved playing with mortal's feeling just to amuse themselves. However even after Karn had explained to her of how Sanguine's world seemed to crumble did she truly believe that he wasn't toying around and so their love bloomed.

Her relationship with Karn had seemed unsteady since their first encounter in her Solitude home. However when Sanguine was not around like he was as of late she spent the time with Karn. He had become her protector when she left the grounds to wander or to go and see Knight. She trusted him enough to fall asleep around him or to care for wounds she couldn't reach and she felt grateful for his complete loyalty towards her.

Luna sat on the plush cushions looking out the wide window towards the mountain tops as she pondered over her thoughts of the last few months she had been here. It was odd to think she had grown close to many of the Daedra here Sanguine, Karn, Sheogorath even Hircine of whom she only ever saw out in the garden rutting his lover in the open!

Sighing she pulled herself up just as the large doors opened up into Sanguine's chambers before closing. Sanguine looked upon her with a small smile as he eyed her. She gave him a smile back as she stretched out her body, arm rising above her head, her back arching before letting a content sigh fall from her lips.

(Sanguine's prospective talking)

He loved being in her company never in oblivion was he ever as satisfied with sex and having a relationship as he was with Luna. She had that mysterious air about her, Her lovely wine coloured eyes the gorgeous long flowing hair that he loved to tug on and her body was a temple he loved to worship. He had noticed she had settled in well with the other Daedra. Some more than others but those that chose not to interact with her kept their distance.

This all started when he came across Hircine and Molag Bal having a conversation about his favourite subject…..Sex. They spoke of various positions, what they got kicks from, what they liked, where they did it and so on. However the story was short lived when Hircine's lover walked into the room with that glint in her eyes that had him panting. So the subject moved to both Sanguine and Luna.

"You're the lord of dark indulgence's Sanguine I'm sure you've tried everything there is to know."

"Hey I'd like to say I have but I ain't the Lord of domination and the king of rape so I'm sure you have better tricks up your sleeves than I."

The lord of domination grunted in response, folding his arms as Sanguine had, swishing his tail across the floor as he listened to the other.

"I do have something I could show you that is very different from the act but will have her panting if that peeks your curiosity?"

Sanguine pulled his arms from his chest leaning forward bracing a forearm against the table in front.

"I'm listening."

"Simply put you have to gain eyes contact and then it like sending telepathic message across through the eyes. You don't have to keep the eyes contact but have to initiate it to start the process. From there you create an illusion in her mind that you are doing things that you yourself think of. This tricks her mind into thinking you are physically touching her planting images in the head and creating the feeling she would feel if you were doing it."

"Well then sign me up. When do we start?!"

(End of Sanguine's talk)

"So are you going to tell me why you've been scares for the past few weeks? I feel like I've never seen you in so long."

"I'm all yours tonight babe! But there's something I would like to try with you."

Luna looked at him with a puzzled look, her brow arching as she watched him move over into the centre of the room stopping directly in line with her that grin still pressed to his lips and those eyes shone like dark gems in the light of the fire that blazed.

"It depends what you want."

She squinted her eyes at him head tilted to the side eyeing him through her bangs. Bringing her arm up and placing it upon her hip shifting her weight to one leg.

"I promise you'll enjoy it."

Tearing her eyes away from his to look at the fire place, Luna felt a weird feeling rush up her body as if something was brushing up against her. The heat in the room seemed to escalate as he trained his eyes on her while she entertained herself with watching the flames lick away at the air.

"Luna, look at me."

Blinking away the dazed look, Luna looked upon those eyes as though she was being possessed. She tried to pull her gaze but that intent grin on his face and those eyes that called her stopped her from doing so. A warmth spread up her spine, causing her to shiver, a heat coiled in her stomach a small gasp escaping her lips.

She blinked a few times, pulling her hand from its perch on her hip and shifting her weight back onto both feet and once again scrutinized Sanguine with a glare as another warmth spread up the inside of her leg starting from her ankle running up over her knee and then slowing at it hit that soft skin on the inside of her leg. Shivers racked over her body as she continued to stare at him. He noticed her eyes beginning to look hazed almost going a dull colour as though he had possessed her.

Silently Sanguine walked backward towards a chair, placing himself down folding his arms over his chest as he imagined himself caressing her naked form. His fingers running up and down the insides of her legs with feather like touches. They came to rest on that thick tendon that ran from her pelvis down the inside of her leg, slowly rubbing it. He saw her lips part a gasp seeping out her eyes half lidded with lust as she continued watching him already gone from this world she was.

Slowly his fingers brushed over the front of her pelvic bone, brushing up against her hidden bundle of nerves. He saw as her legs buckled slightly at the feeling her head falling back slightly as she peered up at the ceiling above. Picturing his hand moving away from her to come from underneath he let his fingers run from her moist opening to her swollen clit, circling around it, teasing her further as her brushed the hidden nerves electing a moan.

As he kept this vision in his head as he heard slight knock on the large doors and then the creak of them as Karn stepped inside. His sight greeted with Luna moaning with lust as Sanguine sat back watching her.

"My…My Lord is there anything you need me for or should I dismiss myself."

Without tearing his gaze away from the beauty in front of him Sanguine shook his head, waving a hand to tell Karn to come closer to him. They both locked their dark eyes on Luna as one of her arms came up to grasp at one of her breasts while the other slid down the front of her stomach over her pelvis to cup herself before rubbing her fingers over herself through her armour. Another groan escaped as she let her head fall down, her fringe and bangs covering her face from view.

"I need a favour Karn. Luna is being naughty and therefore needs restraining from touching herself. Do as you wish however no marking her with bites."

Sanguine glanced towards Karn with a nod before looking back to his partner. Taking this as his queue Karn make his way over to Luna watching her hand rubbing herself with slow movements. Taking her hand away from her sex he pulled it behind her where he stopped before taking the other from her breast and placing them within one of his gauntlet hands.

Now she was restrained Sanguine continued to tease her with images of him placing her on her back taking his throbbing erection and brushing it up against her clit a few times. This made Luna's body tense against Karn's, her back arching into his armoured chest her head falling back onto it, her eyes tightly closed. Pure ecstasy present on her features. From here the Prince pictured him entering her in a slow thrust, pausing over that ridged spot in her and rocking himself back and forth on it with the head of his cock. Small pants and gasps escaped Luna's mouth her body arching more into Karn pushing her backside into his growing erection. Her hands pulled feverishly at his grasp as she squirmed around, pressing and rubbing herself on him even more.

Karn pulled his free arm up, pulling her hair aside to place kisses upon her pale neck but felt reluctant as he peered over to Sanguine. Their eyes seemed to lock as he pressed his lips to that warm skin just at the junction of her neck. He saw as Sanguine's body tensed at the sign of affection but it disappeared as soon as it came.

He would admit that he did find jealousy rising in the pit of his stomach as Karn kissed and nipped at her neck. But all the same he found it to be erotic as well. Watching one of his Kin restrain and tease his lover as she writhed around in his grasp while her mind was filled with dirty images he was inflicting on her. Turning it up a bit Sanguine proceeded to send images of him pinning her arms above her head while splaying kisses on her exposed neck. He paced in and out of her body gradually picking up his pace as the moans became louder as he pushed past the engorged spot inside her faster and faster.

Luna didn't know what she was feeling other than pure ecstasy. Her body radiating waves of pleasure that seemed to crash into her and to soon be followed by another and another. In her minds eyes she could see Sanguine above her one arm stretched over them grasping her arms tightly above her head the other beside her head to support his weight as he drove into her. Her eyes locked onto his as he came down for a heated kiss his tongue snaking between their lips to tease hers before it retreated and a sharp fang punctured her lip, cherry red crimson ran down from her swollen lips down the curve of her chin to stop half way down her neck.

Sanguine could see as he assaulted her mind with such filth that Luna had bitten her own lip, the blood running down her chin her head falling forward again obscuring her face from his eyes. Another flurry of images raced from him towards her. He pushed harder into her as she moaned in wanton lust her eyes half lidded her voice barely a whisper as she begged him for more. He could have sworn he heard her mumble something from where he was.

"Louder, I can't hear you."

He spoke in a guttural lust filled voice across to the pair as she squirmed around.

"More!"

This took both Daedra's by surprise as she seemed to respond although she wasn't entirely in control. With a grin Sanguine picked it up and his thrusts became faster and shallower within her moist walls. Watching with amusement as Luna's body tensed up and her knees went weak and her body, slowly sank to the floor, moans tearing from her as she pulled Karn down with her. Her legs tucked under her allowing Karn to place himself behind her his knee spread either side her own legs as he kept a death grip on her hands.

Her body was clouded with orgasmic bliss, wave after wave came never letting up for a second. The deep heat coiled within the pit of her stomach, the pressure building slowly as the onslaught of pleasure kept coming.

Giving into his desire to get a kick from this Karn leant over Luna's hunched body, his free arm coming around her waist to pull her up against himself as he sat back on his legs. He ground himself into her backside, grunting at the feeling that rushed up him. Her body pushed back it his erection electing a grunt from the Daedra. His hand seeped down her stomach to push on her pelvis, angling her hips further back into him giving him perfect friction. Slowly he felt her begin to move along with him as he grinded against her.

Her heated moans never let up, her breathing became erratic and laboured as she neared her climax. Once again Sanguine felt that jealously claw at him again watching as another touched what he desired as Karn pulled her parted ponytail back over her shoulders and tug at it slightly as he placed nips along her neck. Nevertheless he carried on his ministration. Sending over images of him pounding into her viciously, a feral growl ripping from his lips, his head in the crook of her neck, hot breath hitting her skin. Her body arching into his thrusts, her walls tightening restlessly around his shaft as she neared. Sanguine's grip tightened on her wrists making them red and sore and he pounded harder.

He could hear her groaning his name over and over in his ear, the more she said it the more he became a possessive demon. He pulled back, taking her bound arms with him as he sat back, eyeing her arched body, her flushed skin her hair that spiralled around her frame. Her lips parted with heavy moans, her breasts bouncing as he pounded into her. Resting her hands upon her stomach he was just able to flick her clit with his thumb while keeping her hands bound. He pushed and rubbed feverishly electing louder sounds from her throat. He focused his eyes upon her closed one's watching her flushed face as she neared her peak.

He watched the pair across the room as they both neared their climax, Karn's movements becoming more urgent as he pushed restlessly against her backside and Luna's moan's now much louder. Just as she was about to come her eyes cracked open and locked onto Sanguine's lust filled once. The look of sex in his eyes sent her over the edge. Waves of pulsating bliss washed over her as she came, a long moan escaped her lips her body tensing up. This pushed Karn over the edge, forcing him to cum in a sticky mess inside his armour, he grunted into her neck trying to keep himself as quiet as possible.

As the sounds died down in the air, Karn let go of Luna's wrists watching as she brought them in front of her body to place her forearms on the ground and proceed to lean forward and rest upon them, her bum sticking up in the air slightly. Why did she feel so weak? Why was she panting, Why did her underwear feel slick and sticky?! She mused over this as the pulsating of her inner walls slowed their contractions.

"Slap it hard for me Karn."

She heard Sanguine speaking from across the room as a slightly rustle of heavy armour moved followed by a harsh slap to her backside. She groaned at the pain pulling a hand back to rub at her sore bum cheek. Slowly she felt something pull away from behind her, heavy footsteps passing by her to the other side of the room.

"I….I am sorry my Lord I shouldn't have done what I did. I will accept any punishment you see fit."

Sanguine grinned up at Karn, shaking his head before pulling himself up from the couch before patting the other Daedra's shoulder.

"Wouldn't worry about it I said do what you want providing you don't mark her."

With a slight nod Karn turned and headed towards the door, peering over to Luna as she pulled herself back on her legs to peer over at Sanguine whom made his way over to her. With a click of the door he was gone. Slowly Sanguine crouched down in front of Luna, brushing away stray stranding of her from her features. He smiled at her as she returned the gesture with a lazy one her eyes closing for a second as he placed a kiss upon her forehead moving down the bridge of her nose to her lips before lapping up the blood trail she had created.

"So how was that for sex?"

She jerked away from him, her eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"Must've been some intense images you were getting. You came and I didn't even touch you!"

A wide blush rose over Luna's cheeks as it all dawned on her as to what had happened.

"That was you!"

"Certainly was but now I have a problem."

"What?"

Luna pulled away slightly as Sanguine towered over her, pulling away the bottom half of his armour to reveal his erect member with a grin.

* * *

><p>Wooo can't believe I got this done in a day generally takes me forever. Hope you all enjoy the read and hope the constant view change didn't confuse you!<p> 


End file.
